A Secret Revealed: A Fairy Tail Love Story
by DragonFireMage
Summary: Natsu has struggled with his feelings for Lucy, a celestial mage in Fairy Tail, since she joined the guild. After several consecutive nights with the same dream, he decides to confront his crush with his true feelings for her. Will this sabotage their friendship? Will Natsu's dreams come true? These questions, and many more, are bound to be answered by the end! Be sure to review!


A Secret Revealed: A Fairy Tail Love Story

Chapter 1

"Natsu, what do you mean?" Lucy, the girl I had been attracted to since the day she joined Fairy Tail, asked me.

"I mean that I love you." I blushed the color of my pink hair as my eyes avoided hers.

"Natsu..." she met my eyes with hers, "I love you too. I know it's been complicated between us but you have been there for me since the first day I met you. I love you."

I felt a fire beginning to burn in my stomach, and I smiled my famous smile as I peered back into her eyes. My blush had grown into a full, burning red as I leaned forward.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She blushed as she began to realize what I was doing.

"Natsu..." I was just inches away from her lips as I longed to be connected to them at long last.

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" I opened my eyes to see Lucy standing at the side of her bed as she was hitting me with the pillow I had been sleeping on. "Natsu, you have to stop sleeping in my bed! It's becoming, I mean it's been, annoying!" I sat up and yawned, seeing that it was now dark outside.

"How long was I out?" I asked, confused. I remembered that I had come to Lucy's in search of food, but did not remember falling asleep.

"I don't know; I just got home. I'm assuming all day, since I, nor anyone at the Guild Hall, had seen you all day." She frowned at me and I stood up, stretching.

I smiled then, remembering my dream. "So, did you happen to grab food while you were out?"

"You baka! I have food here!"

"Yeah, but it's ramen.."

"Since when do you have standards?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I chuckled softly, knowing she was right as always. "I guess you're right..." I sighed softly as I made my out out of the bedroom into the kitchen, hearing Lucy follow shortly behind. "Luce, I need to talk to you," I said, blushing softly as I set the water to a boil.

Lucy noticed the blush instantly and sat at the table, watching me as she slowly grew a blush of her own. "What is it, Natsu?"

"I have been having weird dreams. At first, I laughed them off as I normally would. However, they have started becoming a nightly thing and I need to get this off of my chest before it drives me crazy." I turned to her, scanning her face, hoping for a glimmer of realization, hoping for the possibility that I wouldn't have to tell her everything. Something inside me hoped that she knew, and would make this easier on me.

Lucy developed a slight blush of her own, only this blush was caused by sheer anticipation rather than the aforementioned feelings that I was having. "It isn't bad, is it?"

I chuckled softly, hoping to break the tension slightly. "No, it's not bad at all. I promise that from the bottom of my heart. I just can't stop dreaming about this." At this moment my water had come to a boil, and I set the noodles in it carefully as I turned back to her to continue the conversation that I had dreaded, and longed for, for so long.

` "Natsu, please just sit down and talk to me. You know I hate it when you're not perfectly clear." Her blush had disappeared, and had been replaced with a frown as she stared at me annoyingly, daring me with her beautiful brown eyes to waste her time.

"Fine, Lucy. However, if I tell you and we feel differently, we can continue being friends, right?"

"Of course, you baka!"

I sighed deeply, and looked at her. "Lucy, for the past month, nearly every night, I have been having these very detailed dreams about... you."

"Me? Why, of everyone, would you be dreaming about me?" The frown was once again replaced with a blush, though this one was a deeper red than the previous one.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something and I am in no way prepared for how you will react to it. Whether it is positive or negative, I have not conjured a way to prepare myself for this moment."

"Natsu, please just tell me."

"I am in love with you, Lucy. I have been since the day I met you."


End file.
